Garou
The Garou The Garou tribes have a hundred creation stories about their origin but there are common elements to them all. Luna and Helios created the Changing Breeds, but it was the Umbrood that made pacts with them following the Sundering and the Garou were made to be Gaia's warriors and to defend Gaia against the Unbalanced Triat, especially the corrupted Wyrm. Created from the First Wolf or the First Wolf pack, the Garou's history is savage, epic and tragic from the earliest of days. They instituted the Impergium to control humans, treating them so viciously that the Weaver felt sorry for humanity and gifted them with a pact that began civilization- and the decimation of the Wylds. Thereafter, the Garou turned on the other Changing Breeds, beginning the War of Rage which left most of Gaia's other champions extinct or forever embittered towards them. And the Wyrm and the Weaver grew stronger and stronger.... The Garou themselves has a triadic nature: they are part human, part wolf, and part spirit. They believe themselves to have b revere the Wyld but are also steeped in millennia old traditions that make them ill-prepared to survive in the modern world. Certain tribes cling to the old ways harder than others, but all of them feel a sense of alienation and growing helplessness to overcome the overwhelming adversity facing them and Gaia herself. Only one in four offspring of a Garou and human kinfolk couple is themselves Trueborn- if both parents are kinfolk with pure heritage, there is perhaps a 10% chance of a Trueborn offspring. Worse still, the wolf kin of Bandayain went extinct with the Coming of the Red Star and were always rare in Australia where wolves are not native. Only one tribe, the Bone Gnawers, were able to breed with the non-wolf canids, the dingos. The rest have had to make do with humans. Garou who mate with other Garou produce deformed and sterile offspring due to an ancient curse. Such offspring are always sterile and their birth puts the life of their mother in jeopardy. Thus the Garou need to take their chances with humans, preferably kinfolk, to continue the line. The Garou identify themselves along lines of breed, auspice, camp, rank and tribe. Each brings with it favor of certain umbral spirits willing to teach gifts they feel benefit them the most- for a price. The ability to shapehift, to step sideways into the umbra, to regenerate physical damage and resist illness and superhuman strength and speed make Garou very hard but not impossible to kill. They are not without vulnerabilities, especially to silver outside of their breed forms. The same primal instincts and savagery that make them extraordinary warriors keep them at constant war- even against one another. Garou are not immune to the emanations of their Wyrm and their own savage nature can be turned against them and drive them to temporary or inescapable madness. Garou Pages Garou Breeds Garou Tribes Garou Auspices Garou Camps Garou Astrology Garou Gifts Garou Rites Garou Fetishes Map of Caerns Garou Septs Garou Culture Garou Lore Garou Ranks Garou Renown Garou Packs Garou Character Creation Garou NPCs Garou Character List Garou Charts Totem Spirits Other Spirits main page